


Kayano et les tentacules qui murmuraient à l'oreille de la fille

by Cristalyn



Series: Les élèves de la classe E [8]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristalyn/pseuds/Cristalyn
Summary: Sa nuque la fait horriblement souffrir mais elle continue de sourire. Personne ne doit savoir. Elle les sent s’agiter dans son crâne, elles veulent être utilisées, elles veulent assassiner.Elles m’ont demandé ceci: “que veux-tu être?”“Je veux être une assassin”Certains soirs lorsque la douleur devient trop forte elle se met à leur parler, fidèles compagnons, les seules à connaître la vérité. Elle les rassure : bientôt, bientôt nous aurons notre vengeance. En attendant elle continue de sourire, et Akari Yukimura l’assassin redevint Kaede Kayano la gentille fille.





	Kayano et les tentacules qui murmuraient à l'oreille de la fille

**Author's Note:**

> Kayano a une vie de merde  
> mais ça s'arrange

Sa nuque la fait horriblement souffrir mais elle continue de sourire. Personne ne doit savoir. Elle les sent s’agiter dans son crâne, elles veulent être utilisées, elles veulent assassiner.

Elles m’ont demandé ceci: “que veux-tu être?”  
“Je veux être une assassin” 

Certains soirs lorsque la douleur devient trop forte elle se met à leur parler, fidèles compagnons, les seules à connaître la vérité. Elle les rassure : bientôt, bientôt nous aurons notre vengeance. En attendant elle continue de sourire, et Akari Yukimura l’assassin redevint Kaede Kayano la gentille fille. 

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Vengeance vengeance vengeance  
Tuez Tuez Tuez  
Douleur douleur douleur  
Sauvez-moi

Ces paroles résonnent inlassablement dans son crâne. Elle n’arrive plus à penser correctement, elle doit l’assassiner maintenant ! La douleur est trop forte ! Le feu est trop fort! Elle va mourir ici, elle le sait, elle va mourir devant tous ses camardes, devant Koro-sensei, devant Karasuma et Bitch-sensei. Elles la poussent à le faire. Elles doivent le tuer. Elles veulent le tuer et tant pis si elle meure avec. Sa vengeance est plus importante.  
Elle doit mourir dans ce parc, consumée par sa vengeance et étouffée par la fumée, la rancune.  
Elle le voit, son cœur ouvert à elle. Il est là sans protection, un geste et tout est fini. Un geste et elle pourra se libérer. Un geste pour sa sœur. Un geste pour elles. 

Mais l’ombre l’engloutie L’ombre a éteint le feu et dispersé la fumée.  
Son cœur s’affole, il bat à tout rompre alors que sa nuque s’endort. Puis la douleur disparaît totalement. Elles sont parties. Les voix disparaissent. Elle a l’impression de renaître. La vengeance est partie, ne reste plus que la tristesse. La chaleur de la vengeance l’a quitté, remplacée par celle du baiser.  
Elle s’évanouit ensuite.

(~°-°)~ ~(°-°~)

Allongée sur son lit d’hôpital, Kayano s’ennuie. Alors elle retrace son année dans sa tête, s’amusant à ce souvenir de chaque petit détail, de certaines discussions futiles à d’autres plus sérieuses. Débarrassée d’elles, la jeune fille peut se remémorer beaucoup d’instants oubliés à cause de la douleur qu’elles engendraient.  
Un souvenir lui vint à l’esprit : elle était restée tard à l’école pour tenir compagnie à Bitch-sensei qui finissait de corriger des copies, personne ne l’attendait de toutes manières. 

Elles discutaient tranquillement lorsque l’assassin lui dit brusquement :  
\- Tu peux peut-être les tromper eux mais moi tu n’y arriveras pas.  
\- Que voulais vous dire ? demanda Kayano, faussement perdue.  
\- J’étais comme toi auparavant.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je ne vivais que pour la réaliser. Du matin jusqu’au soir, ne pensais qu’à elle, révéla Irina, ses yeux de glace transperçant Kayano  
\- Vous l’avez réalisée ? demanda celle-ci après un instant d’hésitation  
\- Oui.  
\- Bitch-sensei…, dit-elle en souriant doucement. Je n’ai aucun désir de vengeance.  
\- Mes yeux. Ils étaient comme les tiens. répliqua la professeure froidement avant de partir.

Kayano resta prostrée sur cette chaise toute la nuit, la nuque brûlante tandis que les paroles d’Irina envahissait ses pensées. 

Kayano se souvint d’avoir été étonnée de ne pas recevoir la visite du poulpe supersonique mais Bitch-sensei ne devait pas lui avoir dit. La jeune femme n’avait d’ailleurs refait aucune allusion à cet épisode et la collégienne se promit de la remercier pour cela.

~(°-°~)(~°-°)~

Le jour après sa sorti de l’hôpital, Kayano va dans un fleuriste où elle achète des chrysanthèmes. Habillée des vêtements que sa sœur lui avait offerts elle se rend au cimetière. Elle cherche sa sœur un long moment avant de la trouver au fond d’une allée. Là elle s’immobilise. 

Ci-gît  
Aguri Yukimura

La pluie commençe à tomber mais Akari ne s’en aperçoit pas.  
Sa sœur est morte. Morte. Elle ne la reverra plus jamais. À cette pensée, des larmes trop longtemps retenues dévalent ses joues, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluie.  
Pour la première fois depuis le décès de sa sœur, la jeune fille exprime sa peine mais aussi son soulagement.  
Elles étaient parties.  
Kayano peut enfin faire son deuil.


End file.
